My first, my last, my only Love
by Ineko
Summary: Pairing: Seto-JoeyNovember. Für die einen eine Zeit der Freude, des Lachens, für die anderen eine Zeit der Trauer, der Tränen!


Titel My first, my last, my only Love 

Autor Ineko

Fandom Yugi-Oh

E-mail hina.melweb.de

Pairing Seto x Joey 

Rating P12

Genre Reale Welt

Warning death, dark, Songfic (Lied ist von Avril und heißt "Slipped away") OOC, aber das ist für meine Storys nix neues, oder?

Disclaimer Die Charas gehören nicht mir, nur das was ich mit ihnen anstelle!

KommentarNovember. Für die einen eine Zeit der Freude, des Lachens, für die anderen eine Zeit der Trauer, der Tränen!

Schnee. Für die einen eine wundervolle Sache der Natur, die die Welt verschönert, für die anderen eine grausame Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit.

Widmung: Ich widme diese Story meinem alten verstorbenen Freund Blacky, den ich wohl nie vergessen werde. Und allen die auch den November hassen.

**My first, my last, my only Love**

Der 15.11.2004, ein Tag wie jeder andere Novembertag auch. An diesem einen Tag zwitscherten die Vögel wie immer, die kleinen Kinder spielten in ihren Daunenjacken auf dem Spielplatz und doch war etwas anders als sonst.

Langsam bewegte sich eine in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt über den Friedhof von Domino. Eine Person, die nicht gerne dort hin kam, aber trotzdem mindestens einmal im Monat kommen musste. Er tat dies, um nicht zu vergessen.

Der erste Schnee war schon gefallen und jetzt gerade fing es wieder damit an. Seto blieb kurz stehen und sah in den Himmel hinauf. "Schnee...Ich hasse Schnee und den November hasse ich noch mehr.", sagte er leise bevor er weiter ging. Wie unschwer zu erkennen war, wollte der Brünette jemanden, der hier begraben war, besuchen. Jemanden, den er über alle Maßen geliebt hatte und noch immer liebte. Es war die einzige Person gewesen, der er gestattete ihn zu lieben, die ihn so sah, wie er wirklich war. Mit dieser Person fühlte er zum ersten mal wie es ist zu lieben und geliebt zu werden.

Nun war er an dessen Grab angekommen. Dies war das Grab seiner ersten Liebe. Mit seiner Hand strich er langsam über die einzelnen Buchstaben des Namens, der auf diesem Stein stand und flüsterte sie leise in den Wind: "Joseph Jay Wheeler"

Es war nun genau ein Jahr her, seitdem er bei diesem Unfall starb. Genau ein Jahr danach wollte Seto ihm noch etwas sagen. Der Blauäugige wartete auf diesen Tag, den Todestag des Blonden, um ihm das zu sagen, da er dachte, dass er es nur heute hören können würde.

"Hallo, mein geliebtes Hündchen.

Ich komm mir schon ein bisschen komisch vor mit einem Grabstein zu reden, aber vielleicht sitzt du ja gerade darauf und hörst mir auf deine sanfte Art und Weise zu. Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall, dass du mich hören kannst.

Es schneit. Früher mochte ich den Schnee. Du warst immer so fröhlich, wenn du den weißen Schnee sahst und wir gingen oft spazieren, wenn es schneite. Egal wann oder wo ich war, bei den ersten Schneeflocken kamst du immer zu mir gerannt, um mit mir nach draußen zu gehen und den Schneefall zu genießen. Doch heute genieße ich ihn nicht mehr, nein, ich hasse ihn vielmehr!..."

I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

Flashback 1: 14.11.2003

Es fiel der erste Schnee des Jahres. Doch Seto Kaiba hatte davon nichts mitbekommen. Die Vorhänge seines Arbeitszimmer waren zugezogen. Und in genau diesem Zimmer saß er jetzt und brütete über seinem Laptop. Jaja, seine Arbeit raubte ihm manchmal fast den letzten Nerv. Er war schon fast am durchdrehen, da klopfte es an der Tür des Zimmers. Genervt schnaubte der Firmenchef nur "Herein!". Dabei blickte er noch nicht einmal auf. "Master Kaiba, sie haben Besuch. Es ist...", der Butler konnte diesen Satz noch nicht einmal zuende führen, denn Joey war bereits in den Raum gestürmt. "Ich bin's Seto. Sieh doch mal.", wild riss der Blonde die Vorhänge auf.

Es schneite. Viel war es zwar noch nicht, aber auf dem Weg, auf den Sträuchern und Bäumen lag schon eine dünne Schicht dieses weißen Schnees.

Gespannt sah der Blonde den Blauäugigen an. Er wollte sofort mit ihm nach draußen gehen und durch diese schon leicht weiße Landschaft laufen. Den ersten Schnee des Jahres genießen, so wie schon die Jahre zuvor. Joey liebte den Schnee, denn er und Seto waren bei einem ersten Schneefall von drei Jahren zusammen gekommen, hatten sich das erste mal geküsst, hatten beide ihre erste, große Liebe entdeckt.

Der Brünette sah dem Blick seines Hündchens sofort an, was es wollte. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während er aufstand und dabei seinen Laptop zuklappte. Nun ging er langsam auf seinen Geliebten zu. Er konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte ihn der Blonde schon am Handgelenk gegriffen und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. "Komm, beeil dich. Sonst hört es noch auf, bevor wir draußen sind!"

Im ersten Augenblick war der blauäugige, junge Firmenchef ein wenig verwirrt, doch dann wandelte sich seine Miene wieder zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. Seine Schritte wurden einen Takt schneller, um den Braunäugigen einzuholen. Dann löste er sich aus dem Griff am Handgelenk und nahm den anderen an der Hand. Lächelnd sagte er, "Ist gut!", und zog jetzt Joey hinter sich her.

Nun waren sie endlich vor der Tür. Die Schneedecke war schon viel dicker geworden. Setos Hündchen tollte sofort wild herum, rannte immer wieder hin und her und hockte sich dann hastig hin, um irgendetwas mit dem weißen Schnee anzustellen. Plötzlich drehte sich das Gesicht des Blonden eilig zu dem Brünetten. Es sah fast so aus, als wäre Joey zu einem Radar oder einem Peilgerät mutiert. Genau so plötzlich wie er seinen Kopf gedreht hatte, sprang er nun auf und raste auf seinen Schatz zu. Schnell und wild, aber auch behutsam, küsste er ihn dann. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich es liebe mit dir durch den Schnee zu laufen?" Nach diesem Satz nahm er Seto an die Hand und führte ihn zu der Stelle, an der er zuvor gehockt hatte.

Dort stand jetzt ein kleines, schneemannartiges Wesen, dessen Augen aus zwei Haselnüssen waren. Die Nase war aus einem winzigen Zweig, der Mund aus einem Grashalm und die Ohren waren aus zwei Blättern gemacht. Der Brünette musste bei dem Anblick des Schneewesens anfangen zu lachen. Was sollte denn das darstellen? Darauf fand er keine Antwort, aber dieses Ding war irgendwie niedlich. Es passte zu Joey! Dieser war gerade sichtlich beleidigt. "Lach doch nicht! Das ist ein Geschenk für dich.", sagte er und sah den Firmenchef dabei mit Dackelblick an. Das war einfach zu süß. Seto konnte nicht anders als den Blonden stürmisch zu umarmen. "Danke, mein Hündchen. Ich liebe dich!" Er konnte ihm einfach nicht oft genug sagen wie sehr er ihn doch liebte. Doch immer wenn er es tat wurde seine Umarmung von dem anderen bestätigt. "Ich liebe dich auch, Seto."

Beide standen noch eine weile so da und lagen sich in den Armen, während immer mehr Schneeflocken von Himmel fielen.

Flashback 1 ende

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Seto stand immer noch vor Joeys Grab. Er musste seine Tränen zurück halten, denn er war lange noch nicht fertig mit dem, was er seinem verstorbenen Geliebten noch sagen wollte. Also begann er weiter zu reden:

"Diese schmerzvollen Erinnerrungen an dich, werden durch diesen grellen Schnee nur noch verstärkt. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht mehr genießen wie früher, wie mit dir. Du. Du warst die beste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich habe dich so wahnsinnig geliebt wie noch niemanden zuvor. Und nun bist du nicht mehr bei mir. Wieso? Wieso musstest du von mir gehen, so früh. Ich wollte für immer mit dir zusammen bleiben, dich in meinen Armen halten und mit Küssen überschütten. Doch das geht nicht mehr. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher. Ohne dich kann ich nicht lachen, kann ich nicht fröhlich sein. Mein Blick ist noch eisiger geworden als jemals zuvor.

Ich fühl mich so verdammt einsam ohne dich. Frag mich ständig wie das nur passieren konnte, warum du nicht mehr neben mir einschlafen und aufwachen können wirst?

Ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr von dir verabschieden. Unser letztes Gespräch war am Telefon und wir haben uns leicht gestritten, ich hatte mich sogar genervt gefühlt. Meine letzten Worte zu dir waren: 'Wenn du unbedingt willst!' Danach hattest du schon aufgelegt...."

I didn't get around to kiss you Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me 'cause I remember it clearly

Flashback 2: 15.11.03

Es waren immer wieder neue Schneeschauer gekommen, die Straßen waren über Nacht vereist. Es waren schon zahlreiche Unfälle wegen dem Glatteis geschehen. Schwerverletzte oder Tote gab es zum Glück bis jetzt noch nicht, aber es gab oft gravierende Schäden an den Fahrzeugen. Für die Fahrer dieser Mobile war das natürlich ärgerlich, jedoch waren sie insgeheim froh darüber, dass nicht mehr passiert ist.

Es schneite jetzt nicht nur unaufhörbar, so dass es nur noch noch glatter auf den Straßen wurde, es war auch bitter kalt und wurde immer kälter.

Doch Joey kratzte das alles im Moment kaum, oder besser gar nicht. Er saß in einem kleinen Café, in dem es wunderbar warm war, und wartete schon geraume Zeit auf seinen brünetten Geliebten. Der Braunäugige war schon ein wenig gereizt, weil Seto sich schon fast eine halbe Stunde verspätete und immer noch nicht angerufen hatte. Und das an unserem Jahrestag! , dachte der wartende, junge Mann und schnaubte.

Er starrte immerzu auf sein Handy, dann eine Weile auf die Eingangstür des Cafés und dann wieder auf sein Handy. Jede einzelne Minute die verging machte ihn nur noch nervöser und noch gereizter.

Natürlich hatte er schon versucht den angagierten Firmenchef zu erreichen, aber dieser hatte sein Handy ausgeschaltet und seine Sekretärin sagte immer nur: "Er ist gerade nicht sprechbar, versuchen sie es später noch einmal!" Als wäre sie ein Anrufbeantworter sagte sie diesen Satz immer und immer wieder, mit der selben monotonen Betonung und immer mit den selben Worten. Danach legte sie immer hastig auf.

Das regte den Blonden so was von auf, dass er sie schon angeschrieen hatte und sich nun nicht mehr traute anrufen. Also saß er nur da, starrte auf sein Handy und wartete. Wartete, dass die Tür aufging und Seto nach Lust ringend da stand! Wartete, dass sein Handy klingelte und der Brünette sagte, er sei gleich da! Wartete darauf die Stimme des Geliebten zu hören, ihn zu sehen! Wartete!

Einige Minuten vergingen, der blonde Junge hatte schon drei heiße Schokoladen intus, saß einfach nur da und starrte auf die Tür. Plötzlich, nein, besser endlich klingelte sein Handy. Sofort drückte er auf den Knopf, der sich die ganze Zeit unter seinem Daumen befand, und hielt es an sein Ohr.

"Ja? Hallo?"

"Ich bin's", sagte Seto auf der anderen Seite. "Es wird wohl noch ein bisschen dauern."

"Mensch, immer musst du später kommen oder sogar absagen. Ist das denn so wichtig?", nun war Joey nicht nur gereizt und nervös, sondern auch noch beleidigt.

"Ja, ist es. Ich habe schließlich eine Firma zu leiten.", auch Seto war schon vorher angespannt gewesen und jetzt war er genervt dazu.

"Deine Arbeit ist dir wohl wichtiger als ich, Seto?"

"Natürlich nicht, aber ich habe nun mal Verpflichtungen und die kann ich nicht, nur weil ich einen anhänglichen Liebhaber hab, vernachlässigen. Versteh mich doch mal!"

Nun war der Blonde nur noch eingeschnappter.

"Ich versteh schon, ich bin dir zu anhänglich."

"Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

"Aber gemeint."

Warum musste Setos Hündchen ihn immer falsch verstehen.

"Denk doch was du willst, aber so hatte ich das nicht gemeint. Und jetzt leg endlich auf und verschwende nicht meine wertvolle Arbeitszeit, sonst komm ich nur noch später."

"Ich verschwende also deine wertvolle Arbeitszeit? Du verschwendest unsere kostbare Ausgehzeit!..."

"Hach, Joey, versteh doch..."

"Ich komm dich abholen, damit wir nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren. Wir können ja dann weiter reden. Und jetzt beeil dich mit dem arbeiten und verplemper nicht noch mehr Zeit damit, mit mir, der dir ja deine wertvolle Arbeitszeit stiehlt, zu telephonieren.", der letzte Satz hatte einen ziemlichen, ironischen Unterton.

"Dann komm doch, tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Wenn du unbedingt willst..."

Den letzten Satz des Brünetten hatte Joey nur noch halb mitbekommen, denn er war schon aufgesprungen und rannte aus der Tür des Cafés in Richtung der Kaiba Cooperation. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu seinem Seto und sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Am Telefon sagte er immer wieder Dinge, die er gar nicht so meinte und die im Leid taten.

Flashback 2 Ende

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag schmerzte, aber der Brünette müsste sich jetzt zusammenreißen.

"Es tut mir so weh. Wäre ich zu unserem verabredeten Termin da gewesen, wärest du noch bei mir. Es ist einzig und allein meine Schuld. Ich hätte einfach mal pünktlich sein sollen. Aber ich war es nicht. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig Leid. Ich wünschte ich könnte dir das alles ins Gesicht sagen, wahrscheinlich würdest du mich anlächeln und sagen 'Ist schon gut!'. Doch ich kann dich nicht mehr sehen, nie wieder. Wie sehr ich es mir auch wünsche. Ich vermisse dich so wahnsinnig. Es ist alles nicht dasselbe ohne dich, dass habe ich jetzt endlich kapiert. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich leben, aber ich kann mir auch nicht selber das Leben nehmen. Ich kann einfach nicht, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich so zur dir komme. Ich möchte so gerne wieder zu dir, dich küssen, dich umarmen in alle Ewigkeit. Seit deinem Tod habe ich sehr viel gelesen, über den Tod selber und das Leben danach. Ich hatte vor dir zu folgen, mein Leben zu beenden und wieder bei dir zu sein. Doch dann habe ich gelesen, dass es nach dem Ableben vielleicht so ist, dass Selbstmörder als Todesengel dienen oder so ähnlich jedenfalls. Wenn das der Fall wäre, könnte ich dich dann nie wieder sehen. Deswegen lebe ich noch und warte sehnsüchtig darauf zu sterben.

............." Seto sackte zusammen und hielt seine Hände vors Gesicht. Er konnte seine Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. "Wieso? Wieso musstest du von mir gehen? Wieso hast du mich nicht mitgenommen? Ich war so dumm. Ich habe nie erkannt wie wichtig du mir doch warst, nein, bist. Ich habe dich geliebt und ich liebe dich noch immer. Du warst der erste und der letzte den ich geliebt habe. Warum müssen sich die Räder der Zeit für mich weiterdrehen, wieso bleiben sie nicht einfach stehen, wie bei dir? Jeden Tag verschwimmt dein Bild immer mehr, vor meinen Augen, in meinen Träumen. Auch die Erinnerungen verschwinden langsam, außer eine. Die an deinen Todestag. Ich erinnere mich ganz genau an den Tag an dem du von mir gingst und ich werde ihn auch nie vergessen. Deswegen bin ich hier und hoffe das du mich hören kannst. Ich konnte mich nie von dir verabschieden und ich kann es heute auch nicht. Ich will es nicht. Ich weiß, wenn ich jetzt 'Leb wohl' sag, werde ich dich irgendwann vergessen. Und dass will ich nicht, deshalb werde ich dir nie Lebe wohl sagen." Langsam stand der junge Firmenchef wieder auf und sah mit seinen blauen Augen voller Tränen zum Himmel hinauf. Schaute dahin wo der ganze Schnee herkam. Der Schnee der ihm sein wichtigstes nahm, das er hatte.

I had my wake up Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Flashback 3: 15.11.03

Nun tat es Seto doch Leid, was er alles gesagt hatte. Er beschloss das heutige Meeting zu vertagen, da sie sowieso schon fast fertig waren und gerade nicht weiter kamen. Dann zog er rasch seinen Mantel an und rannte aus dem riesigen Gebäude der Kaiba Cooperation.

Joey hatte schon beinahe die Hälfte der Strecke absolviert. Er rannte gerade auf die Hauptstraße zu, bei der man vergessen hatte, den Bürgersteig zu streuen, doch das wusste der Blonde nicht. Die Ampel schlug um auf rot und er wollte schnell stoppen, doch es war zu glatt und er stürzte auf die Hauptstraße. Das Auto konnte so schnell auch nicht bremsen und so war es geschehen. Der Braunäugige starb an Ort und Stelle. Die letzten Worte die er gehört hatte war sein Name aus Setos Mund. Er hatte alles vom weiten gesehen und rannte so schnell er konnte zur Unfallsstelle. Doch er kam zu spät. Joey war nicht mehr zu helfen, nicht von dem Brünetten, nicht von dem Notarzt. Es war vorbei, er würde seinen Geliebten nie wieder in die Arme schließen geschweige denn küssen können.

Flashback 3 ende

Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now your gone, now your gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

"Die Nacht nach deinem Unfall war lang und hart, die Tage und Nächte darauf auch. Es war so kalt ohne deine Wärme, ohne deine Arme, die sonst immer um mich geschlungen waren. Ich war allein, ganz allein. Und ich habe geweint seit dem, jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Ich habe niemals zuvor so viel geweint. Es war so als wäre mit dir ein Teil von mir gesterben, nein, es war so. Du warst ein Teil von mir! Mit dir ist meine ganze Welt zusammengebrochen. Es ist wie ein böser Traum aus dem ich nicht aufwache. Ich möchte einfach meine Augen öffnen und du stehst vor mir. Als wäre nie etwas gewesen, doch das wird nie passieren. Ich werde mir nie verzeihen können. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Nur weil ich mal wieder zu spät kam, musstest du..." Wieder musste der Brünette los weinen. Doch dies tat er dann mit einem Grinsen. "Es ist schon lustig. Ich habe schon so viel geweint, dass mir die Augen brennen und es kommen immer noch Tränen. Ich werde noch so lange, jeden Tag, jede Nacht weinen, bis ich deine Stimme wieder höre und dich in meine Arme schließe. Ich werde warten, sehnsüchtigst warten. Darauf, dass ich endlich sterbe. Darauf, dass wir endlich wieder vereint sind. Dass du mir verzeihst. Dass ich gutmache, dass du gestorben bist, indem ich auch sterbe. Ich warte."

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same, no  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same, oh I miss you

Mit diesen letzten Worten verließ er den Friedhof mit gesenkten Kopf und verheulten Augen.

Er war gerade am Haupttor angekommen, da sah er ihn. Nur kurz hatte er seinen Kopf angehoben und sah ihn im Augenwinkel. Joey! Der Blonde stand auf der anderen Straßenseite und winkte Seto zu, rief dabei seinen Namen. Der Brünette konnte es nicht glauben, da war er, sein geliebtes Hündchen war zu ihm zurückgekehrt. Hatte man seine Gebete erhört?

Der junge Firmenchef rannte los. Rannte über die Straße ohne auch nur auf seine Umgebung zu achten. .............

Und da war es auch schon passiert. Er hatte den Bus nicht kommen sehen und rannte direkt davor, so dass dieses Fahrzeug auch nicht mehr stoppen konnte. Er war auf der Stelle tot.

Ja, jemand hatte seine Gebete erhört. Ein blonder Engel, namens Joey, konnte nicht mehr mit ansehen wie sein Geliebter so litt. Deshalb hatte er ihn auf die Straße gelockt, an ihren Jahrestag, an dem Tag an dem auch er starb.

Denn auch Seto war Joeys erste, letzte und einzige Liebe.

Owari

Ist zwischendurch ein wenig verschwommen geworden, aber ich war eben ziemlich depri und musste ständig losheulen. Auch ich kann mir etwas nicht verzeihen, wird es auch nie können. Doch das bringt mich nicht von meinem Weg im Leben ab. Wenn ihr jemanden verloren habt, der euch eine Menge bedeutet hat, dann lebt für diesen jemand mit! Das ist mein Rat!


End file.
